Lo que hace los accidentes
by Miki-chansi
Summary: Si se dice que los accidentes separan para Shindou y Kirino es todo lo contrarió Shindou x Kirino


_**Este lo hice totalmente sola, me sentí inspirada después de ver que mi primer Fic "El chico en el cual confió" gustó (un poco pero lo suficiente para mi ^_^) y como es mi pareja favorita pues quise subir este :).**_

_**PVO Shindou**_

- LO LOGRAMOS - gritó Tenma - GANAMOS A LA PREPARATORIA TAIYOU.

Me iba a unir a la celebración pero sentí de improviso un gran malestar y me quede quieto, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba .

- Así que hemos desobedecido a el sector V - escuché decir a Kirino - bueno pues ya no hay vuelta atrás

- si - fue lo único que dije, después sentí que se me iban las fuerzas y antes de perder la conciencia solo escuche un grito proveniente de el pelirosa.

- **SHINDOU.**

_**PVO Kirino**_

_- _… no hay vuelta atrás

- si - me contestó

Comencé a caminar rumbo al banquillo, solo di dos pasos y escuché como Shindou se desplomaba en el piso.

- **SHINDOU - **grité desesperado, me acerque y lo eleve un tanto del suelo - VAMOS REACCIONA - volví a gritar.

Segundos después el entrenador con ayuda de Kidou me separaron de el y Otonashi-sensei llamó a una ambulancia.

_Pero …como ocurrió esto…-_ pensé desolado.

**Media h después **

_**PVO Shindou**_

- Ese es su informe …- escuche decir. Enseguida me incorpore y miré hacia los lados.

Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas y piso negro en baldosas, cortinas color hueso y una amplia cama con sabanas de color blanco y azul.

A mi lado estaba Kirino llorando desconsoladamente por alguna razón y al frente el entrenador y Kidou hablando con el doctor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté llamando la atención de los presentes.

Sentí unas brazos rodearme y abrazarme como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Era Kirino.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunte un vez más pero mas angustiado

El entrenador y Kidou cruzaron una mirada y luego otra con el doctor

- N...- comenzó pero paro miró hacia Kirino y le pidió que se acercara.

_**PVO Kirino**_

- ¿Quieres contarle tu? Nosotros nos iremos y te dejaremos hablar si lo prefieres - me pregunto el doctor.

Miré al dios de la estrategia - si no es molestia - conteste e inmediatamente salieron todos.

_**PVO Shindou**_

- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa de una vez? - pregunte ya molesto

- No es sencillo de decir - cogió aire me miro directamente y sin dejar de mirarme prosiguió - te han diagnosticado … una pequeña parálisis - dijo secamente comenzó otra vez a llorar – tienes que venir a rehabilitación durante los próximos 5 meses.

Sentí que me mi sangra huía de mi cara que se me cortaba la respiración.

- Será una broma verdad - este negó con la cabeza – y no podré jugar – este negó

Lo siento - Kirino temblaba – no podrás jugar en la final del torneo.

Reaccioné de mala manera – NO PUEDE SER – Kirino me tapó la boca.

Estamos en un hospital Shindou – calló – si quieres yo te acompañare durante este tiempo a rehabilitación ¿OK? - Asentí.

Y así fue Kirino le acompañaba todos los días al hospital y de regresó a su casa igual, decía que tal vez me caería por tanto esfuerzo con las piernas.

Una noche Shindou se encontraba en su cama pensativo porque desde el día del diagnostico comenzó a sentirse algo extraño cuando estaba con Kirino a solas o demasiado cerca de él así que esa tarde decidió preguntarle a Aoi sobre eso.

_Flash back_

_Estaban en el descanso del entrenamiento y Shindou decidió acercarse a Aoi._

_- Disculpa Aoi ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_- Claro dime_

_- Pues…- este le contó lo que sentí hacia Kirino y ella con una amplia sonrisa le dijo_

_- Tu lo único que tienes es que te as enamorado de él - dijo con un tono un tanto burlón_

_Shindou se sonrojo y se alejo de ella para seguir el entrenamiento_

_Fin Flash Back_

_Pero si eso es verdad _- pensó Shindou - _debo decírselo antes de morir._

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE**_

Como cada mañana Kirino me vino a recoger a mi casa para ir juntos hacia la preparatoria.

- Tengo algo en la cara - me pregunto burlón que no había apartado la mirada de él en todo el trayecto.

- No, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor - no creía que podría hacer esa petición pero… - quiero que te quedes en mi casa durante la próxima semana,

- ¿¡Como! - se le quedo mirando - ¿Toda la semana?

- Si y no aceptare un no por lo que desde hoy hasta el domingo de la semana que viene te vienes a mi casa.

Kirino sabia que tenia la batalla perdida, porque, si no iba por las buenas, iría por las malas, es decir, la seguridad de su familia lo iría a buscar a su casa

- Muy bien - paró en seco - y ¿Por qué esta petición?

- Es - es que quiero contarte una cosa

- Bueno OK, después de clases me acompaña a buscar mis cosas a cas ¿vale?

- Hai - contestó feliz

_**Después de clases**_

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa del pelirosa y siguieron su camino hacia el de ojos carmesí.

Ya dentro de la casa Kirino y Shindou dejaron las cosas del delantero en la habitación del estratega.

- Pasa - le dijo con amabilidad el de cabellos ondulados al de las dos coletas.

Kirino dejo sus cosas y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta sintió que lo aprisionaban contra la pared.

- Que ocurre Shindou

- Kirino - este aspiro el olor de su cabello haciéndolo estremecer.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Shindou? Me estas asustando

- Me ocurre que - le dio la vuelta al chico dejándolos cara a cara se acerco peligrosamente a su boca dejándola a escasos milímetros de la suya - me ocurre que te quiero Kirino

- ¿¡Que! - dijo incrédulo

- Te quiero - repitió

El de ojos turquesa se sonrojo y levanto la vista hacia el otro, este aprovecho y besó a el pelirosa, lo apretó contra sí y noto su delgado, pero bien formado, cuerpo. Se separaron por la demanda de oxigeno por parte de sus cuerpos.

- Yo… no sé - dijo el defensa

- Por eso te invité toda la semana - rió el pianista - te lo digo hoy y no volveré a decirte nada hasta los 2 últimos días que te quedes aquí, tienes exactamente 7 días para pensar.

El violinista asintió.

- Pues bien que tal si jugamos a cartas - dijo cogiendo unas de un cajón de su mesa. El otro le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación.

_**PVO Kirino**_

Pasamos el resto de la semana como si no hubiera pasado pero para mi fue casi una tortura, si ami me gustaba Shindou, desde hace varios años pero no estaba seguro si aceptar ya que también le gustaba un chico un año menor que ellos de nombre Kariya. Le quedaba poco tiempo para pensar, mañana en la mañana era el fin del plazo.

_**Por la mañana**_

Me quedé sorprendido por como me desperté esa mañana, Shindou me había despertado con un suave beso en la boca.

- **¿¡QUÉ HACES! **- le grité

- Te dije que no haría nada hasta después de una semana - sonrió - se cumplió el plazo - y volvió a besarme.

- Estate quieto - este te separo riendo y se dirigió al baño con su ropa y toalla.

_Me he decidido - _pensó tocándose los labios - _le quiero a el, le daré una sorpresa –_ sonrió de forma traviesa.

Entré al baño sin ser oído y cogí una toalla para usarla de venda, me desvestí y me acerque por detrás a Shindou el cual estaba de espaldas a mi. Le vendé lo ojos sobresaltando lo.

_**PVO Shindou**_

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunté asustado ya que no supuse que mi amigo se atrevería a hacer tal cosa **(NT/A: supuso mal xD) **y menos en la ducha.

No hubo más repuesta que una presión de en sus labios.

¿Quién crees? - le dijo como pregunto retórica – escúchame bien porque de mi boca solo saldrá esto un par de veces – sentí que se introducía en el agua y note que no llevaba ropa, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – Te quiero Shindou Takuto - acto seguido me volvió a besar.

¿De verdad? - dije quitado me la venda **(NT/A: toalla) **- ¿seguro? - el de ojos turquesa asintió y le sonrió – entonces ¿Te lo puedo demostrar? - pregunté con un tanto de lujuria en la voz.

S – si, pero ¿Como pretendes hacerlo? - le sonreí de forma traviesa.

Esa misma noche se demostraron todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro...

**Que les pareció ^_^**

**Espero no muy penoso U ¬¬**

**esta es mi pareja favorita :)**


End file.
